Moonlight Tears
by ecnization
Summary: Meet the new student, the Cullens pays no attention whatsoever with her, until she whispered the forbidden word,who is she? what is she hiding? What's her connection to the Volturi?
1. Chapter 1

**New Student**

**~ EPOV~**

I walked hand in hand with my beautiful angel, the center of my life, or rather, my existence. I noticed, that today, most of students thought only one thing, new girl.

Bella, perspective as always, also noticed the sudden change around her.

"So…um…how's the new student?" she asked shyly.

"Alice told me that she'd join the school today." I answered, remembering the fuss Alice had made in the morning, she kept giggling and bouncing all around, yelling "new Barbie !"

"'She'? So the new student is a girl? No wonder the boys are so eager to see _her_." She said, emphasizing the word 'her.'

The day went on, all the boys; count out my brothers, kept thinking about the new girl, some of them were already imagining themselves dating her.

_She's gorgeous!_

_Her eyes are unbelievably calm….ugh…._

_I must go out with her!_

_Maybe she'll be in the same class with me….wonder when…_

_Huh, why all the boys look so high of her? I'm much better obviously._

I smirked at the last thought, Lauren always so shallow; I doubted very mush that the new girl could be in any lower level than her.

The thought around getting more and more irritating, so I tuned them out.

Then the bell rang, I went out right away, being careful with my speed, today, was hell. I'd only one class with Bella which meant I couldn't see her, let alone touch her. And Mike Newton's thought wasn't helping either.

I saw Bella walking out her class, with Jessica babbling about the new girl. I could see annoyance on Bella's eyes.

"Bella…" I called her softly, As soon as she saw me, her eyes lift up and her lips formed a smile that I loved so much.

"Hi…" She blushed; Jessica turned around and saw me.

_OMG! Edward freaking Cullen! He's gorgeous, like always, ugh, Bella is so damn lucky._

" Owh…um, ok then, see you later." Jessica waved and walked away.

"so…How's your class?" I asked her, brushing her cheek softly.

"Boring, like always. How's yours?"

"Definitely hell."

I answered while buried my head on her hair. I walked with her until her next class.

"See you at lunch….?" She asked, uncertain.

Like I could stand one day without seeing her. "Right after the bell ring."

I kissed her forehead and walked to my class. The teacher was already in class when I arrived; he seemed unpleased but said nothing.

**~BPOV~**

I walked in the class, felling so happy that I thought I'd exploded soon. And of course, klutz like me couldn't pass the day without falling. I tripped and almost bumped my head, but before I could fell the impact, a pair of arm caught me.

"Thanks" I murmured.

"Don't mention it. Are you okay?" A girl's voice……?

I looked up and met a pair of sapphire, warm eyes.

"Hello, I'm Aishlinn." She smiled.

God, she's so beautiful, her hair is dark yet shining, cream skin, warm eyes also breathtaking smile. If it weren't the facts that her hands are warm and a little pink coloring her cheek, I'd thought that she's a vampire.

"Bella." I offered my hand and she shook it with her soft hand. I felt self conscious beside her.

And then I realized that we shared the same table, we laughed and chatted through class. She's nice and perspective too. We shared our stories. I figured that her parents have passed away since she was 12 and she lived alone.

"So, why do you moved here?" I asked her, because, honestly, I didn't understand why'd she refused her relative's offer to stay with them and instead, moved to this little town?

"Um…I don't want to causes trouble to them, they've been extremely kind to me. So I figured, why didn't I move somewhere alone? My parents own a house here, so I didn't have to worry about where to live."

I caught a glimpse of sadness in her eyes and felt bad to remind her about her parents.

"I'm sorry about your parents. I shouldn't asked"

" No, it's ok, Bella. I know that they're happy now, so….no worries." She smiled.

we continued to chatted, and we even talked about our love-life. Actually, my love-life. I didn't even know why we talking about this, I usually not being open about my personal life.

And then the bell rang. We almost jumped, I enjoyed talked to her that I lost track of time. " Wanna grab lunch together?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I still have some administration thing to finish, go ahead, I'll catch up, Ok?" she smiled slyly, "besides, I don't want to interrupt you and your boyfriend over there." I spun my head and saw Edward was leaning back against the wall in front of the door, waiting for me.

"How do you know?" I demanded, blushing.

"Lets just say, it's kinda obvious enough, he's the one you've been talking about, right? " I blushed even more and she laughed. I said goodbye while she still organized her books and rushed out of class. When I've finally reach the door, his arm had already wrapped around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder with silly smiled still plastered on my face.

"You seem to be in a good mood." He commented.

"I talked to the new girl, Aishlinn. She's so nice."

"She has quite unique name, I must say." He replied. I laughed; I had some difficulty pronouncing her name at first. She didn't mind though, a lot of people said it wrong, she said.

**~ Aishlinn POV~**

I ran to the school office, I just want to finish this quickly and met Bella in the cafeteria, like I've promised her. After all writing and signing pile of documents, it was finally over. I looked my watch; I only had 10 minutes before lunch ended.

Is Bella still in the cafeteria? I thought. Well, maybe.

I decided to go to the cafeteria.

Before I managed to get in, I saw a girl, if I wasn't wrong, her name is Jessica. I greeted her and she nodded. " Um…Do you see Bella?" it's quite crowded so I've no choice but asked.

" Most likely with the Cullens." She answered.

" Cullens?"

" she's dating Edward Cullen." She answered enviously.

" Edward? Who is…" Before I could finish she cut me.

" yeah, he's very gorgeous, isn't he? He adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, along with his brothers and sisters. And you know what? The all are _together,_ Emmett with Rosalie, Alice with Jasper_. _Is that even legal?"

I couldn't even stand properly anymore, my arms were holding heavy books and I need to get fresh drink, so I cut her, "ok Jess, thank you. See you later." I said, desperately being polite.

I opened the door and looked around. That's Bella ! I recognized her wavy-brown hair.

I was going to shout her name when I suddenly froze. There were another five people in her table, a muscular big guy, blond-haired woman and man, pixie-like girl, and bronze haired man whose arm wrapped around Bella's waist. But it wasn't the reason of my suddenly frozen state. They all were pale and deadly beautiful. The books in my arm fell and hit the ground when realization kicking in.

"…………Vampire…….."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Secret**

~ **EPOV~**

We all sat in our table in cafeteria; Alice was planning another shopping trip,

" So Bella…you wanna join, riiiiight??" she asked, making puppy face. Bella groaned, "No Alice…..I had enough, my wardrobe is overloaded now…"

"Hey Bella, how's your day?" Rosalie asked, trying to distract Alice, Bella looked at her, smiling. Their relationship got better after …….the Volturi accident. I winced,

_Edward, calm your self please._

Jasper tried to calm me, which I received gratefully.

"Um, I met the new student. She's so nice." Bella told us and bit her apple.

_Edward, how's the new girl? _Jasper thought, _I keep feeling loneliness and sadness today. It's unusual, is it her? _

Now that he mentioned it, I hadn't heard her thought, that's strange.

"Um…Do you see Bella?"

I heard new voice outside the cafeteria, my siblings, of course, heard that too.

_New girl? _They all thought the same. I nodded and leaned Bella closer to me. She smiled and we looked to each other's eyes. The world around me vanished and all I could see was only her.

And the cafeteria door opened; suddenly lilac scent filled the cafeteria, almost as strong as Bella's freesia scent.

My siblings looked confused and looked around.The new girl stepped in, searching for something. Then her eyes stopped at Bella and her mouth opened.

_Just the new girl._

They thought almost the same, after all we've been through and with Bella around, we had already control our thirst. They fixed their eyes back to the table, thinking random things.

Then unbelievable thing happen, when the new girl, Aishlinn's eyes captured us, they widening in shock.

_Yeah, another human-shock-drama. _Rosalie thought, amused by her reaction.

_What the…? She fells fear…..? _Jasper looked me, tightening Alice to him.

Her books fell down and hit the floor, her face was whiter.

_Now that is over react. _Emmett commented.

Jasper and I exchanged worried look, we both now something's wrong. Then Alice gasped and I froze, before the others could asked why, the vision became real. The new girl whispered under her breath, so low, but for us, loud enough to hear. "………………….vampire….."

~ **Aishlinn POV~**

I stood very still, my eyes wide opened, and I bet I looked like an idiot, but, I could careless.

_What are they doing here ? in school ? Around human?_ I kept questioning that I felt that my head would exploded soon.

_You FOOL !! _

Once the voice in my head screamed, I snapped, half thankful; half annoyed. Seriously, normal human couldn't possibly have a voice screaming in their head, right? Fortunately, sometimes that voices helped me regained some logics, like now.

_Look Closer! _the voice said again. I started to doubt my sanity; my instinct told me to run as far as I could, however, I somehow just followed the voice's command.

I narrowed my eyes, their eyes were golden. Thankful, I sighed in relief.

_They are Vegetarian!_

Embarrassment crept in and I felt warm on my cheeks, I bet my cheeks were pink. I always blushed whenever I was embarrassed, not as red as my new friend, Bella, though.

_Forget it, Aish!! _I shook my head and tried my very best to composed my face to mask of calm. I had some talent of hiding my emotion so I wasn't too difficult.

_What are they doing here? If they are capable to go to school that full of humans, means that they are quite good at controlling their thirst, which lead to the conclusion; they meant no harm. _

After I regain control of my widening-eyes, I looked up to them again; great, they were staring at me. Definitely noticed my strange behavior. Then I remembered Bella, she was still sitting there and the bronze-hair man, who I believed was Edward looked at my direction, and since Bella was talking to the pixie-like girl, she wasn't aware of my presence, Edward tightening his grip around Bella's waist and shoot me with furious eyes.

And I smiled,

_Wait a sec, smiled? What are you smiling at, you idiot? He shoots you with furious eyes and you smiled? You really should go to the doctor! _ My logics screamed at me.

I shrugged, _Well, Bella had told me about their relationship and judging from his reaction, maybe he truly cares about Bella. _

I continued chatted mentally to myself, like always, there were two sides, my logic sides and that voice. And like always again, they ended up working together. Ha, that's why I never went to the doctor, they helped me anyway.

_Does she know about him? How close they are? _While thinking, I collected my books that spread on the floor. _Ok, for now, I won't say a word, but if he hurt Bella, I won't remain silent. Meanwhile, I have to figure out a way to know more about the Cullen. Maybe I just have to approach them and maybe greet them?_

Then the bell rang, ended the lunch and my chance to speak to them. Maybe later.

I glanced and them once more, they weren't looking at me and their face was cold, no emotion at all. But I knew they knew that I knew. I set my eyes to the door and walked out of the cafeteria. I walked slowly to my class, different thought were racing on my head. I knew for sure that they weren't drinking human' blood, the golden eyes proved it, at the very least, they aren't dangerous for now. Jessica said that they all adopted, but who'd adopted vampire? It must be a lie but then, I heard about Mr. Cullen in my previous class, some of the people have told me, indirectly actually, I accidentally heard when they were talking. The Cullen back to school around one month ago and some rumor about Bella and Edward, but I didn't like ears-dropping, even when I didn't do it intentionally. Ugh, wish I had paid attention!

Ok, let's arrange the puzzle, from what I've heard until now.

Mr. Cullen…LA… adopted… siblings …Bella ….Edward ….strange ….broken….

I have no idea at all, the information wasn't enough. But I kew one thing for sure. Edward truly loved Bella, I could feel it, even when I didn't know him much. They were meant for each other. If they cared so much over one human, they'd very likely avoid using violence when they confront me. They were vegetarian anyway……..

WAIT ! maybe this is it ! maybe they were the one! Maybe they know _him_…..


End file.
